Forum:2018-06-11 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- Whelp, Bang's not gonna be happy with this description of her brother's crew. And that waiter with the similar skin-tone to Bang, is he implied to be a spy for her? Is that why he's giving them the side-eye? -- Martin The Mess (talk) 04:33, June 11, 2018 (UTC) : I assume so, which annoys me plotwise. Bang, of all people, was able to sneak a spy into this gathering? --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:53, June 11, 2018 (UTC) :: Maybe the pirates were morons, maybe Zeetha 06:47, June 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Bang DuPree is clearly very well known among pirates. Bang has been looking for the individual(s) responsible for the loss of her fortress and crew since it happened. That is also known, as the Wulfenbach Empire has been checking on this as well - a condition of her employment. She hasn't sent spies anywhere but probably has offered a bounty. --Fred1740 (talk) 14:55, June 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Remember that Bang is currently embedded incognito in Captain Hawkins's gang. The Captain is considered a friend by Gil and Tarvek, and so, perhaps, by transitivity, by Agatha's gang. So it's even possible that Agatha knows the waiter is a pirate, without knowing that there's a connection with Bang. (For that matter, Bang just saved Tarvek's life, and we have no reason to think Agatha knows that she also killed Zeetha's friends.) More likely, of course, that none of the principals know anything about the wait staff. I wonder if Lady Ariadne knows? Bkharvey (talk) 03:05, June 13, 2018 (UTC) I see ponderance has occurred about scarface waiter and Bang's probable hearing of Zeetha's regaling. Other thoughts: What is Agatha doing to that doohickey that is making all her onlookers freak out? --MadCat221 (talk) 05:37, June 11, 2018 (UTC) : Maybe she's finally getting back to the "idea" she had . (Not really the same, but Agatha's actions look similar.} Argadi (talk) 09:20, June 11, 2018 (UTC) :: I've always assumed that idea became the Queen-Dingbot she tossed to Zeetha. --Geoduck42 (talk) 14:45, June 11, 2018 (UTC) :You really don't want to know. --Fred1740 (talk) 14:55, June 11, 2018 (UTC) I just realized that, except for the hair, that waiter looks a'' lot'' like the bald guy checking out Zeetha in the flashback in the previous strip.. --Geoduck42 (talk) 23:41, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Sorry I'm late today... but... "her brother's crew"? All this time I thought it was her crew! Could someone point me at what I missed? And, are Agatha and the three stooges just filling up space in panel 6 with a visual gag, or is she actually doing something important to the unfolding plot? (I do see that this was asked before, but the response was jokes.) Bkharvey (talk) 01:01, June 12, 2018 (UTC) : I seem to recall that her brother, Deathwish DuPree, was the one actually leading the pirate crew that Zeetha wiped out, presumably killing him. I may be remembering wrongly, and I don't have time at the moment to re-listen to the relevant radio drama. -- Martin The Mess (talk) 09:19, June 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Both the secret Blueprints and the novelization explicitly state Bang was away from her lair when someone wiped out her crew and fortress. Those were Bang's pirates. Radio Plays are not considered canon. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:20, June 12, 2018 (UTC) :::Both could be true. We know that Bang was not physically present during this mission, since she and Zeetha are both still alive. So it could be (a subset of) Bang's gang, captained for this mission by Deathwish. Bkharvey (talk) 03:05, June 13, 2018 (UTC)